The present invention relates to automated methods and apparatus for ordering analyte sensors that are used to detect an analyte characteristic in a fluid sample.
The monitoring of analyte concentration levels or other properties in a biological fluid can be used for health diagnostics. For example, an analyte sensor (more generally known a “test strip”) can be employed to monitor a patient's blood glucose level as part of diabetes treatment and care. Furthermore, test strips can be used to detect or measure concentrations of other analytes, such as lactate, keytones, total cholesterol, uric acid, lipids, triglycerides, high-density lipoprotein (HDL), low-density lipoprotein (LDL), hemoglobin A1c, etc.
A disposable single-use test strip is used to detect an analyte concentration level in a biological fluid sample such as from a single sample of blood or other interstitial fluid. For example, the biological fluid can be obtained from the patient via a lancet (e.g., by a pinprick or needle). Typically, after a biological fluid sample has been obtained from the patient, such as by the use of a lancet, the biological fluid sample is then transferred to the test strip for measurement of the biological fluid sample's analyte concentration level using, for example, a blood glucose meter (BGM) or other analyte meter device (AMD). Application of the biological fluid to the test strip initiates a reaction that consumes the reactants (e.g., catalytic agents or reagents such as oxidase enzymes) on the strip and the strip cannot be used again. Thus, once the analyte concentration has been measured, the test strip is disposed. Therefore, each use of a BGM requires the consumption of a test strip. Typically, test strips are purchased in a package of fifty (50) and the lot is labeled with an assigned identifier and an expiration date. Once the user begins to run low on their test strip supply, the user typically must remember to order, or go to a store to purchase, additional strips. If the user fails to get additional strips in time, the user will not be able to use the BGM or other analyte meter device. Because the strips expire, maintaining a large supply of strips results in waste if not used before expiration.
Accordingly, there is a need for timely automated test strip ordering methods and apparatus that ensure users of BGMs, or other analyte meter devices, have an adequate supply of test strips that will not expire before the strips are needed and used.